The Moment
by SalvatorEh
Summary: Six years after Chase, Cameron, and Foreman have left PPTH, one of them returns to ask a favour of House.  slight Hameron, OneShot.  Takes place after the Season 3 finale.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Please tell me what you think. This is my first House fic, so any constructive feedback is welcome.

* * *

The steady thump that echoed through the hallways was a constant reminder to both nurses and doctors alike that Gregory House was still alive and kicking, much almost everyone's disappointment. As he pulled open the door to the common room, he half expected to hear the drawling Aussie accent nagging at the form of Cameron for one reason or another as they sat at the rectangular table, waiting for their boss to arrive. He could picture Foreman leaning against the counter, eyes amused as he watched the exchange between his two colleagues, never saying a word. Why he ever cared what went on between Chase and Cameron, House would never know. The lame excuse of "having to deal with a love sick, heartbroken Cameron" never seemed to be totally convincing.

Those thoughts disappeared, however, when he glanced about the dim, empty room in slight disgust. It had been 6 years since he fired Chase, 6 years since Foreman had told him he was quitting, 6 years since Cameron had handed in her resignation letter... _It was time for a change,_ House reminded himself_. It was their time to leave._

The words echoed in his head as he made his way over to the counter, finding the coffee pot already full with the hot black liquid. _Wilson_, he thought. _Always the kind one_. He breathed in a long, deep breath and momentarily enjoyed the aroma that rose from the pot before it disappeared. Finding his old red cup he filled it before picking it up and heading in the direction of his office. With a cup on one hand and a cane in the other, he opted for backing into the door and pushing it open, thereby avoiding any sort of catastrophe that could come from such circumstances. But as he turned around to face his desk, it took the best reflexes he had to stop the mug from crashing to the floor.

Sitting at his desk, an amused expression upon her glowing face, was Allison Cameron.

Momentarily speechless, House cocked his head slightly to the side before letting an "Okaayy..." slip past his lips. His eyes narrowed and he attempted to find something clever and witty to say but nothing came.

"Hi," was all she said. Hi? What the hell was that?

House put the shield back up, his face regaining the stoic complexion he always wore. This was Cameron, soft-hearted Cameron, so why was he at such a loss for words?

"What are you doing here?" he finally managed to choke out, but despite feeling at a total loss, his voice remained calm and assertive. Thumping over to the side of his desk, he was about to kick her out of his chair before his eyes caught something interesting.

Something _very_ interesting.

She was pregnant.

"I've come to ask a favour." She said, noting where his eyes were currently focused on. When he didn't reply, she spoke up again, "I'm four and a half months."

That seemed to snap him out of his daydream, because his eyes once again rose to meet hers. "So who finally managed to knock you up, or did you take Cuddy's route and go for the turkey baster?"

"His name's Ian, and for your information - even though its none of your business - we were married two months ago." Cameron said, with a hint of amusement in her voice. She watched his expressions carefully, looking for anything that might tell her what he felt about hearing such news. Even after all the time that passed, all the people she dated, and even her husband... none of them could erase the part of her that loved House. It would always be there, whether she wanted it to be or not.

Switching the topic swiftly, and leaving no room for argument, House continued, "So, what's this about a favour? Do you really expect me to do anything for you after you walked out 6 years ago?" In a smooth catch, he almost said _walked out on me,_ but changed his wording before it spilled out. Wouldn't that have been humiliating...

"Its-its not a big favour," she explained. Looking slightly nervous now, she lowered her gaze and focused on something _really _interesting on her nails. "I want you to do an ultrasound on me. I want you to tell me the sex of the baby."

"Why me? Your OB/GYN can do that for you. Now go, I have work to do, people to save. I'm important, remember?"

Her eyes met his again and he saw that look coming. That begging, pleading look... "Please, House.. Do the ultrasound. It won't take long."

He considered it for a moment, his eyes darting around the room before he lowered his head and tapped his cane on the floor several times.

"No," he replied, and with that, he left the room.

* * *

"I-I think something's really wrong with me."

"Uh-huh."

"I mean - I'm in constant pain, I can't stand it anymore! You know? I mean, I take regular pain meds but they do nothing, its like I'm taking candy!"

"Right. And where is this pain located?"

"Uh, all over. All my joints. My arms, my legs, just - everywhere. Please, can you just prescribe me some Vicodin or Oxycodone or something?"

House's eyes shot up, the last statement from the clinic patient's mouth only confirming his original diagnosis. "Oxycodone, huh? You know, you could have at least done something to hide the dark rings around your eyes, that goth look you're going for, or that stench of regurgitated food that's hovering around you like a dark cloud. I know a detoxing addict when I see one, get out."

"House."

He hadn't even heard the door open, but as he turned around to face it he saw the form of his best friend standing there awkwardly, his eyes tossing back and forth between House and the addict. "I need to see you for a moment?"

House practically jumped out of his seat, thumping loudly as he made his way to the door without glancing back. The young kid brought up thoughts he didn't want to think about now...or...ever. As he shut the door James directed him to walk with him.

"Why did you tell Cameron to leave?" Well, he just went straight to the point on this one.

"She wanted me to do an ultrasound on her, I've got better things to do!" House practically whined, a grumpy look now plastered on his face.

"She wanted a friend to do her a favour, and you actually opted to do Clinic duty instead? That's saying a lot, House." It wasn't surprising that Wilson was right, Wilson was _always_ right. House really didn't have a good reason for turning her down.

"Clinic duty helps me think. And since when was she my friend? I haven't seen her in six years, and before that she was just a colleague. A little puppy I could kick around, not a friend."

"Then I hope you did some thinking," Wilson said, dodging the second part of his statement. "because she's still here."

* * *

It wasn't an hour later that House found himself making his way towards the room that Wilson said Cameron was waiting in. Pausing outside, he almost turned right back around and left, but now felt somehow obligated to go inside. Something was telling him to just get it done and over with. He turned the door handle and opened it slowly, peeking inside momentarily before stepping in and closing it behind him. Cameron was on the bed, her hands resting on her stomach and her eyes closed. House looked awkwardly around the room before clearing his throat and stepping closer to the bed. Her hand reached out and grabbed his, pulling him a bit closer to place his palm on her bump, positioning it right where she had felt the baby kicking. She peeked an eye open to see his reaction, slightly surprised when she saw a ghost of a smile spreading across his face.

Pulling his hand back swiftly, the smile was gone, and he sat back on the bedside chair.

"Lift your shirt," he commanded, turning towards the machine and starting it up. Pulling on some gloves, he grabbed the bottle of gel and squirted some on her stomach, watching her flinch slightly from the cold. Smoothing it over her bump, he grabbed the eye and placed it over her abdomen, looking back up at the screen. He had to adjust his hand placement a few times but eventually stopped, staring at the screen for what seemed like ages to Cameron. Turning it sharply so she could look, House finally spoke,

"Congratulations, it's a girl."

Cameron let a small gasp escape her lips as she looked up at the screen at her daughter. The moment was perfect, and nothing could ruin it. Right now, nothing else mattered except what was happening in that room. A huge smile had plastered itself on her face, and she saw with surprise that House was grinning as well.

"Thank you, House. This really means a lot to me. You have no idea."

He kept his mouth shut, knowing that if he said anything that it would come out wrong anyway. He looked at her for a few minutes, his gaze never wavering. She was absolutely beautiful. They always say how pregnant women glow, but Cameron was almost blinding. He never really realized how much he missed her until then.

Nothing could ruin the moment.


End file.
